


Nasty Habits

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Canon - Anime Dub, Canon Compliant, Celebrity Crush, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Fantasizing, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, Surprise Kissing, Unrequited Crush, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She wasn't sure if it was real or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Habits

The Duel Monster known as The Dark Magician Girl was strange, sure, but she was nice, and they got along all right. There was just something about her, though, her bright green eyes, would be so curiously expressionless at times that it made Téa shiver.

She had watched the Dark Magician Girl battle in most of Yugi’s duels, watched her magic work on the opponent or keep her on edge, the opponent almost always waiting for her to screw up.

Téa knew what that felt like, and it made her sad, made her want to tell the Dark Magician Girl that she understood.

She nodded at her instead, smiled, and the Dark Magician Girl stared at her a moment before smiling back, seemingly confused, and Téa turned away.

She remembered seeing the Duel Monsters in her dreams, and wasn’t sure if it was real or not. Even if it was a dream, a virtual world, or even very much real, when they were alone, it still was strange.

Téa just remembered the Dark Magician Girl pushing her into a corner and kissing her.

"Hey! Wh-What are you doing?" Téa yelped, wondering if she should stop her, but it seemed impolite, somehow.

"It's okay," the Dark Magician Girl replied, like they were both children, like they were just playing doctor or something like that.

It was really weird, but it did feel kind of good, being kissed by another girl, and there was this pleading look on the Duel Monster's face, so Téa just relaxed into it, letting herself go, kissing her back.

"See you soon, Téa." The Dark Magician Girl said, after, flying away into a vast open space, seemingly back to the realm she came from.

"Sure," Téa replied back, because maybe that encounter never did happen; it just might have been those nasty habits only found in dreams.


End file.
